


Эдельвейсы

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Hanahaki Disease, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Неразделённая любовь приводит не только к моральным страданиям.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933204
Kudos: 3





	Эдельвейсы

— Ханахаки, — с пафосом греческого хора вынес вердикт командный доктор и сделал специальное скорбное лицо, приберегаемое для таких случаев и означающее, что уже сегодня он будет звонить тренеру с неприятным известием о накрывшемся трансфере.

— Сколько?

Иван успел надеть штаны, застегнуться и даже подмигнуть симпатичному стажёру, явно разрывавшемуся между жалостью и желанием неприлично заржать (Иван его прекрасно понимал), когда доктор отверз уста и сообщил:

— Месяц.

«Одинокая слеза сползла по его небритой щеке», — подвывая продекламировал внутренний голос. Иван хмыкнул, однако слезу утёр. Он в общем уже ускоренным, учитывая скоропалительное развитие болезни, курсом пробежал все стадии принятия и сейчас испытывал нечто весьма похожее на смирение.

— Вы всё же попробуйте поговорить с э-э-э объектом. Даже краткий контакт может отсрочить... А может быть, когда объект узнает, появится надежда...

— Спасибо, я непременно попробую, — пообещал Иван.

Он знал, что надежды не было. Знал с тех пор, как с пару недель назад увидел в унитазе белые, будто покрытые пухом лепестки и даже одно целое соцветие.

***

То, что Иван был влюблён в Луку видели все. Все, кроме, по законам всех любовных комедий и драм, самого Луки. Лука был дружелюбен, нещадно стебал за косяки, страстно (как и других) обнимал, но время вне тренировок предпочитал проводить с Чарли.

Иван по молодости лет ещё не умел концентрироваться на страданиях, поэтому в депрессию не впал, а только иногда зависал, приоткрыв рот, если Лука подворачивал шорты совсем уж до уровня, превосходящего все границы интимности. Кстати, границы Ивану пришлось пересмотреть, прежде чем он без запинки начал причислять себя к игрокам хорватской сборной. Нравы тут царили как в хиппарской коммуне — чрезвычайно свободные. Пока Иван в принципе привыкал к мысли, что объектом его истинной, как в сказках, любви оказался мужчина, его уже успели похватать за все места, даже не прикрываясь игровыми моментами, пригласить на пару вечеринок, на поверку оказавшихся вполне дружескими оргиями, и несколько раз поцеловать взасос в темном коридоре — он так и не понял, кто это был.

Через несколько лет Иван научился уклоняться от контактов, не вызывая закатывания глаз и шуточек про Ромео, а заодно обзавёлся саркастичным внутренним голосом и привычкой всегда иметь при себе смазку и презервативы — на всякий случай. От всего этого совершенно не скрываемого разврата была конкретная польза: Ивану перепали три незабываемые (для него) и совершенно проходные, судя по всему, для Луки ночи. Вначале у Ивана так тряслись руки, что он даже штаны не сразу смог снять. Лука нетерпеливо дёрнул резинку спортивок вниз, хмыкнул:

— Первый раз что ль?

— Да, — покраснел Иван.

— Раз уж всё у тебя через жопу, давай я сам.

Потом к Ивану подошёл Дарио и в лоб предложил как-то взять себя в руки, перестать слоняться с обдолбанным видом и вообще пялиться.

— Так, знаешь, недолго заработать сам знаешь что.

— Что? — не понял Иван, краем глаза посматривая на спешащего куда-то Луку.

— Ханахаки. Все эти безответные многолетние истории... В общем, хватит.

Иван краем уха раньше слышал в раздевалке и на дружеских оргиях это диковинное слово — обычно оно сопровождалось смешками, фырканьем, а то и откровенным гоготом. Сейчас же в устах Дарио оно прозвучало настолько зловеще, что Иван, решивший поискать в интернете более подробную информацию об этой заразе, поначалу спутал его с харакири и стал читать про него, только на середине монографии о быте самураев поняв, что к безответной любви это имеет косвенное отношение — разве что к тем случаям, когда воин пылал любовью к своему воинскому достоинству, а оно к нему нет. Пришлось изо всех сил сосредоточиться, чтобы переключиться от распоротых животов к миру флоры — со страниц, где описывалось ханахаки, казалось, на несколько метров несёт цветочным духом. Прочитав, что жертву неразделённой любви тошнит лепестками, Иван задумался. Безусловно, ворох лепестков на полу выглядел эстетичнее, чем блевотина, но испытывать это на себе у него не было никакого желания. Хотя уже от одной мысли о Луке Ивана начинало подташнивать и сводить живот, как при отравлении — и в том, что Иван им отравился, не было никакого сомнения.

Вероятно, беседа была проведена не только с Иваном, потому что Лука начиная со следующего дня стал совсем отстранённым и даже во время матчей ограничивался дружеским похлопыванием по плечу. Он тоже умел пользоваться гугл-поиском.

Шли годы, диспозиция не менялась. Иван смирился. И вот.

Всю ночь Иван не мог уснуть: кишки закручивало узлом так, что было не понять, чего именно организм хочет — то ли пострадать, то ли кончить. В конце концов Иван встал и поплёлся в туалет, решив, что там уж сразу и решит, что делать: сесть на унитаз или подрочить. Спустив трусы и посмотрев на свой явно спящий и не участвующий в его душевных терзаниях член, Иван вздохнул, откинул крышку унитаза и уселся, раскрыв лежащий на полочке рядом томик швецарских стихов. Поэтические строки о виноградниках, заснеженных вершинах и эдельвейсах умиротворяли. Он даже почувствовал свежий альпийский аромат. Прошло пять минут, прежде чем Иван понял, что ему не почудилось. Он подхватился с унитаза и осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Лепестки невозможно было не узнать. Но... Иван сел рядом с унитазом и смеялся минут десять, всхлипывая: «Всё у тебя через жопу, дебил», пока внутренний голос приятным баритоном выводил:

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
(Эдельвейс, эдельвейс)  
Every morning you greet me  
(Каждое утро ты рад мне)  
Small and white, clean and bright  
(Счастьем ты искришься весь)  
You look happy to meet me.  
(Как же мне это приятно).

Покончив с истерикой, Иван задумался. Понятно, когда ханахаки проходит обычным образом, человек загибается, задохнувшись. А с ним что будет? Цветочный запор? Заворот кишок? В конце концов под «Вальс цветов» Чайковского, который мурлыкал внутренний голос, он заснул.

Больше всего не хотелось сдаваться врачам. Ханахаки — приговор, а Ивану хотелось играть, и он намеревался делать это весь отпущенный ему срок. Болезнь тем временем прогрессировала: приходилось надевать двое трусов и ещё подтрусники, эдельвейсы щекотались во время бега, заставляя дёргаться, а во время матча с Реалом у Ивана чуть не остановилось сердце, когда он увидел знакомое соцветие на газоне, после того как его сбили с ног в жёстком подкате и к нему направился Лука — видимо, и подтрусники уже не могли сдержать напор вырывающейся из него любви. Он чуть не заработал инфаркт вторично, когда в раздевалке после этой игры Жерар громко поинтересовался, что это за странный запах.

— Мёдом вроде тянет, а ещё сыростью! — объявил он, поведя носом, как был уверен Иван, в его сторону.

— Это весна... — буркнул Лео, сам того не ведая спасая Ивана от третьего сердечного приступа.

Время шло. Освежитель воздуха в домашнем туалете стоял без дела, потому что едва слышный вначале медовый аромат набирал силу и перебивал все остальные запахи. Окончательно сдался Иван, привыкший спать голышом, когда проснулся буквально в груде белоснежных цветов, окутанный навязчивым ароматическим шлейфом, который, казалось, ощущался даже во рту и ушах.

«Почувствовал себя покойничком?» — поинтересовался внутренний голос.

— Ага, — вслух ответил Иван и набрал номер командного врача.

***

После разговора и сообщения, что от тренировок он отстранён по состоянию здоровья, Ивану стало совсем тошно. Он не знал, чем себя занять, бросал едва начатые книги, уныло проигрывал компьютеру, орал на сантехника, вызванного, чтобы устранить засор канализации, хотя парень всего-то пошутил насчёт букета от бывшей, который стоило бы засунуть ей в зад, а не спускать в унитаз. Луке он звонить не собирался. И вообще никому.

Лука пришёл сам. Повёл носом, поставил у двери спортивную сумку и скомандовал:

— Раздевайся.

Иван автоматически отреагировал, стянув футболку и боксеры (больше на нём ничего не было). Пара тяжёлых белых лепестков упали на пол, но Лука не обратил на них внимания, быстро избавившись от одежды.

— Я... — попытался прояснить ситуацию Иван, — ...ты не понимаешь...

— Ага, — покладисто кивнул Лука и толкнул его на диван, ловко переворачивая на живот, — не понимаю. Особенно, чего ты сразу не позвонил. Но ничего, будем лечить, это не шут... ЧТО ЭТО?

— Это вам, доктор, — мрачно процитировал Иван, обернувшись, чтобы увидеть изумленного Луку с эдельвейсом в руках.

Надо отдать Луке должное. Он почти не смеялся. Сумев спустя минуту наконец собрать губы в серьёзную гримасу, он непререкаемо заявил:

— Всё у тебя через жопу. Но я член в этот букет совать не буду. Давай по-другому. Где у тебя спальня?

Иван, стараясь не напрягаться, встал с дивана, осторожно вздохнул, кивнул в сторону лестницы на второй этаж и направился наверх, усыпая путь идущему следом Луке белоснежными лепестками. Лука ступал осторожно, стараясь не топтать эдельвейсы, и тяжело дышал — как нетрудно было догадаться, не из-за сжигаемой его в этот момент страсти, а чтобы не заржать во весь голос. Если бы не эта деталь, их шествие к спальне очень напоминало бы прелюдию к первой брачной ночи.

Когда они добрались до алькова, Лука огляделся и спросил:

— А свечи у тебя есть?

— Ректальные? — уточнил Иван. — Пробовал — не помогают.

— Дебил, — фыркнул Лука. — Обычные свечи, которые зажигают.

— Зачем? — не понял Иван, на мгновение представив себя с зажжённой свечой в заднице.

— Романтики захотелось, — ответил Лука и воткнул эдельвейс себе в волосы над ухом.

— Ааа... — протянул Иван, глазея на символ Швейцарии в хорватской голове. — Хер его знает, где они. Я не буду их по всему дому искать — потом всё пылесосить придётся... Камин включи.

— Ладно. — Лука вытащил цветок и бросил его на постель. — Обойдёмся без неё.

Он плюхнулся на кровать и развёл ноги:

— Давай... Скорая медицинская помощь прибыла... Посмотрим, как это работает.

Иван не знал, как это работает и сработает ли вообще, но сейчас им больше руководила даже не надежда на исцеление, а колосящееся в животе вожделение — он очень надеялся, что это не новый урожай осточертевших цветов. Иван решительно достал из тумбочки презерватив и смазку и влез на постель. Лука смотрел на него больше с любопытством, чем с похотью. Иван подобрал с одеяла брошенный Лукой эдельвейс и, помедлив, провёл его бархатистыми лепестками по члену Луки от головки к мошонке туда и обратно.

— А в этой хрени точно что-то такое есть... — сказал Лука, кусая губы. — Щекотно только...

Иван взглянул на его твердеющий член и пожаловался:

— А представь теперь, что эти лепестки тебе постоянно задницу щекочут. Римминг 24/7.

Он тут же пожалел о сказанном, когда Лука, всё-таки не выдержав, зашёлся хохотом. Хохот перешёл в истеричное рыдание, когда Иван вошёл в него и начал двигаться, выбивая с каждым движением из Луки безудержные всхлипы, а из себя — фонтаны лепестков, взлетающие в воздух красивым закручивающимся фейерверком. Ивану пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы эти подхрюкивания от смеха сменились протяжными стонами. С каждым из них его фонтан иссякал, и когда Лука выкрикнул, взвыв: «Блядь! Кончаааюууу...», на его живот упал последний лепесток и, прилипнув к излившейся за секунду до этого сперме, так там и остался. Иван толкнулся последний раз и, закрыв глаза и задыхаясь, распластался на Луке. Ему стало невероятно легко, будто накрывший оргазм разом освободил голову от мыслей, мошонку от семени, а кишечник — от семян. Внутренний голос умолк. Иван тоже молчал, а Лука сроду не был разговорчивым. Он затих под Иваном и сопел так уютно, что Иван задремал. Потом немного задушенно (Иван немедленно приподнялся на локтях, а то действительно, задавишь вот так единственную надежду на спасение) просипел:

— Надо проверить?

— Ну, так быстро не работает, наверное.

— Работает-работает, слезь с меня!

Внутренний голос наконец тоже очнулся и ехидно сообщил, что заднице Ивана уже стоило бы завести инстаграм, а то у нее наверняка самомнение зашкаливает — столько внимания в последнее время. Иван же покорно отлепился от Луки — в прямом смысле — они надежно склеились в подобие сашими, или суси, как там это называется. Интересно, кто из них рисовый шарик, а кто креветка. Решив, что на креветку все же похож больше Лука, Иван повздыхал, но откатился в сторону и встал на четвереньки, отклячив ту самую задницу, ЧСВ которой и так грозило перерасти во что-то космическое.

Лука полюбовался картиной, не спеша приступать к исследованию, и вдруг спросил:

— Слушай, а ты еще с кем-то был? Ну, кроме меня. С мужчинами.

— Был. — Иван действительно пробовал несколько раз в разных ролях вне сборной.

— И как?

— А никак. По крайней мере, даже близко не как с тобой.

— Хм, вот и у меня тоже. Может мы еще и соулмейты? У тебя в последнее время никакой надписи нигде не появлялось? Помимо татуировок?

Иван сильно подозревал, что Лука издевается, поэтому огрызнулся:

— Ты сам говорил, что у меня все через жопу. Вот там и посмотри.

Лука хихикнул, но действительно раздвинул ягодицы, чуть не ткнувшись между ними длинным носом. Член Ивана снова окреп, а сам он, упав на локти, уткнулся в подушку. Лука подозрительно долго молчал, а потом снова начал неудержимо ржать.

— Что?

— Ты не поверишь!!!


End file.
